


SHENANIGANS AND SHIT

by hpd_lance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, i'm not even sure, okay but Karkat is really ooc in this tbh, pale davekat?, so i decided I'd write what I think was actually happening, sorry - Freeform, this is because the davekat in the upd8 kinda killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically I read the upd8<br/>the Davekat struck me as a pale think</p>
<p>Karkat is really OOC<br/>Dave is also kinda OOC</p>
<p>I'm not good at things</p>
<p>(this is kind of for cosmicConundrum bc reasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHENANIGANS AND SHIT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicConundrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicConundrum/gifts).



> Be Dave

You are Dave Strider

 

You're 99.9% sure Karkat has been following you around.  
He's just kind of hanging around with you and the Mayor a lot lately. Like, a lot. You're pretty sure he wants to talk to you, away from everyone else.  
Well, he'll get his chance today.  
You'd told everyone else to get lost, you wanted to talk to Karkat. Rose had given you this _look_ , like she thought something was going on. Hahahaha. Rose. No.  
"Okay Karkat, what's wrong?" You ask him as soon as you're alone.  
"Wrong?" He asks, his typical frown on his face.  
"Your face. You look upset. Talk to me." You say.  
"Oh. I... I uh... I... can I ask you something?" He asks, biting his lip. Aww. You can't help but find that adorable.  
You shrug, and he takes that as his cue to keep talking.  
"Well, you know how we're getting close to the end of this journey? I... okay I'm just going to say it. John." He says, "John, I just... ugh. Okay, I guess I have nothing to really talk about. Ugh."  
You raise an eyebrow. "You want advice?"  
He shrugs, "Not really, I just... can I vent? I don't know."  
"Vent at me, bro." You say, crossing your arms.  
"Okay, so I just... we're going to meet John and Jade at the end of this stupid sweep, and I'm scared. Just... ugh, John. I don't know what I'm going to do. He's just so intolerable! But also... I don't know what I'm feeling. He's so... Dorky and hateable, but then he's nice and loveable, and sometimes I think about him and I just? I'm about to jump off of this meteor."  
You nod. Quadrant shenanigans. Karkat's got it bad for the Egnerd. Poor dude.  
"I guess I just wanted to tell you. About that. Because you're here. I guess. I don't know anymore."  
You nod again, patting his shoulder.  
"Thanks. For listening, I mean. Normally, I would've talked to Gamzee about this, but he's a shit-for-brains nooksucker of a moirail, and you were the only person I could really talk to. Ugh. Even _you_ would make a better moirail than him at this point."  
You nod yet again and shrug, unsure of what you can really say. So your best troll bro had the hots for your best human bro, but he couldn't talk to his platonic boyfriend about it, because his platonic boyfriend was a little shit and couldn't stay still long enough to actually be helpful, so he came to talk to you, who he might have a platonic crush on? Nice.  
"Okay, thanks." He says, then, without warning, he wraps you in a hug.  
You're mentally flailing for a few seconds, but then you hug him back.

You're not sure what he's thanking you for. You hadn't really done anything but nod and pat his head.


End file.
